


De enfados y miradas

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Después de ver esta foto de Matt Daddario no he podido resistirme a escribir esto.https://www.instagram.com/p/BYMigHCnYOD/





	De enfados y miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en cualquier momento entre el 2x07 y el 2x18.

Ni siquiera recuerda por qué estúpida razón estaban discutiendo, tal vez porque había vuelto a utilizar la magia para conseguir un buen café en lugar de usar la cafetera que habían comprado, fuera cual fuera el motivo, deja de ser importante, si es que alguna vez lo fue, cuando Alec le mira de esa forma.

Y a Magnus hasta se lo olvida su nombre.

Se lame los labios e intenta tragar, pero es misión imposible porque tiene la boca totalmente seca.

Alec arruga el entrecejo en mitad de una frase, le mira fijamente, leyéndole como si fuera un libro abierto, oculta una sonrisa y vuelve a mirarle de ese modo. Profundo, serio, con algo parecido al enfado pero sin llegar a serlo, e intenso. Demasiado intenso para la salud mental del brujo.

Y lo siguiente que siente Magnus es cómo su novio le empuja contra la pared y su boca está por todas partes: en su cuello, en su mandíbula y sobre sus labios, besándose con furia, con más dientes y saliva que paciencia, con tanta pasión que Magnus tiene que agarrarse a los hombros de Alec para no caerse.

Nota un tirón y escucha cómo los botones de su camisa caen al suelo y a Magnus no le importaría menos ni aunque fuera su favorita. Tira de la camiseta de Alec, pero su intento por desnudarle queda frustrado porque el nefilim se niega a abandonar sus labios. Y el brujo no puede quejarse porque le está volviendo loco.

Cuando Alec se separa y le mira, de nuevo con esa intensa mirada y una sonrisa ladeada, Magnus sabe que está perdido. El cazador de sombras puede hacer cualquier cosa con él en ese momento.

Tira de la camiseta, aprovechando que su novio no está mordiendo sus labios, y el tacto de la piel desnuda de su pecho contra el suyo le hace jadear.

  * Ni siquiera he empezado contigo, brujo –y si no estuviera empalmado ya, se le pondría dura sólo con ese tono de voz.



Un segundo después, la boca de Alec está en su cuello y sus manos desabrochan su cinturón y sus pantalones. Magnus está a punto de llorar cuando siente los largos y hábiles dedos de su novio colándose bajo la tela y rodeando su erección.

  * Alexander…



El desgraciado tiene la indecencia de reírse contra su cuello, haciéndole vibrar con su risa y provocándole una oleada de placer que le hace estremecerse.

Cuando intenta llegar hasta los vaqueros del nefilim, un manotazo le obliga a retirar las manos, que vuelve a colocar en los hombros de su novio antes de hacerlas descender por su espalda. Sonríe cuando Alec gime contra su hombro, porque al menos no es el único que está desesperado.

Un empujón y los pantalones de Magnus caen hasta sus tobillos, seguidos unos segundos después por sus calzoncillos. Patea la ropa para deshacerse de ella, sin importarle lo más mínimo que uno de su zapatos se haya estrellado contra algo, produciendo un ruido de cristales rotos.

Sólo entonces es capaz de desabrochan los vaqueros de Alec, que gruñe antes de besarle, mordisqueando sus labios y su lengua, haciéndole jadear contra su boca como un maldito adolescente. Empuja la ropa por sus caderas, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para poder acariciar la parte baja de su espalda y la curva de si culo.

Las manos de Alec recorren sus caderas y Magnus las presiona contra las del nefilim, gruñendo su desaprobación cuando es la áspera tela la que recibe sus caricias. Pero hasta eso se le olvida cuando el cazador de sombras acaricia sus glúteos y baja hasta sus muslos, levantándole. No necesita ni una palabra para saber qué quiere su amante. Y Magnus obedece, rodeando la cintura de su novio con las piernas y sosteniendo su cuerpo contra la pared, ayudado por los fuertes brazos de Alec.

Cuando Alec acerca los dedos a la boca del brujo, Magnus sonríe y se relame, dispuesto a darle un buen espectáculo. Los lame lentamente, imaginando que es otra parte de su cuerpo la que se adentra entre sus labios, incapaz de dejar de mirar de Alec, que le devuelve una mirada vidriosa y oscura, todo pupilas dilatadas y labios rojos.

Gruñe cuando el nefilim le prepara porque no hay nada de la habitual paciencia y caballerosidad que le caracteriza. Y antes de darse cuenta, Alec está en su interior, de una rápida y certera embestida que le hace gritar. Mitad dolor y mitad placer. El cazador de sombras se detiene, le mira fijamente y solo cuando Magnus asiente, vuelve a salir y le penetra nuevamente.

Usa los hombros de Alec para impulsarse, los suyos para mantener el equilibrio, descargando todo su peso contra la pared para facilitar que su novio entre y salga de su interior. Nunca había pensado que salir con un joven y fuerte cazador de sombras tuviera tantas ventajas.

Es rápido, es sucio y seguramente una de las cosas más sexys que ha hecho en su larga vida.

Acariciarse bajo la atenta mirada de Alec le está volviendo loco. Adora cuando son los dedos de su novio los que le llevan al orgasmos, pero dado la situación y la postura, esa tarde no es un opción. Aunque a juzgar por cómo el nefilim se lame los labios y presiona aún con más fuerza sus muslos, no es el único que preferiría que fuera de otra manera.

Se corre entre jadeos, murmurando el nombre de Alec con cada espasmo, mientras las embestidas de su novio cada vez son más profundas y rápidas. Unos minutos después el nefilim gruñe y se tambalea cuando el orgasmo le golpea, dejándole sin fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Alec cae sobre el del brujo y ambos se dejan caer, apoyados en la pared, hasta el suelo. Permanecen así unos minutos, abrazados, exhaustos y saciados.

  * Creo que voy a cabrearte más a menudo, Alexander –la risa de Alec le hace sonreír.



El nefilim se inclina y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua. Magnus mete los dedos en su pelo y se acomoda sobre su regazo, gruñendo cuando la tela del vaquero de su novio araña la ahora sensible piel de sus muslos.

  * Ni siquiera sé por qué me he enfadado –Alec sonríe y el mundo parece un lugar mejor.




End file.
